


The Lost City

by VideoGameImagines



Series: Language Barrier [2]
Category: Uncharted
Genre: F/M, Gen, Prompt Fic, Reader-Insert, reader - Freeform, uncharted - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoGameImagines/pseuds/VideoGameImagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Request: a part two continuation of my last Nathan Drake X Reader story, Language Barrier, so I highly recommend reading that story first because this is a direct continuation. It was also requested that the reader and Drake start to connect and develop feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost City

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello Everyone, I’m back with another Nathan Drake X Reader request that was requested by a wonderful anonymous Tumblr user. This is going to be a part two continuation of my last Nathan Drake X Reader story, Language Barrier, so I highly recommend reading that story first because this is a direct continuation. It was also requested that the reader and Drake start to connect and develop feelings for each other. I also just wanted to say that I’m always incredibly flattered when I get a request for a continuation of one of my previous stories. Anyway I’m always thankful that you guys are willing to spend your time on my blog and thank you for the support! Disclaimer: I do not own the Uncharted franchise. As always I hope I did the prompt justice and I hope you all enjoy the story (especially the wonderful Anonymous Tumblr user that requested this!)

You raised an eyebrow at your uncle and planted your feet firmly on the ground, “No… absolutely not! There is no way that you are coming with us uncle. It’s too dangerous and I do not want you to get hurt.”  
Your uncle gave you a curt chuckle, “I am well aware that this could very well be dangerous but you need me and I can take care of myself.”  
You knew that your uncle could take care of himself but you were going to stand your ground, “No you weren’t there when those men attacked me… they could kill you uncle! I would feel better if you stayed here in the village and remained safe.”  
It would appear that your uncle wouldn’t budge either, “You need me because let’s face it you two can’t understand each other and I’m the only one who can translate. Besides, who was it that taught you how to use your bow and arrows?”  
He had you there your uncle was the one who taught you how to defend yourself with your bow and with firearms. He was more than capable of protecting himself, “Fine you’re right… Please promise me that you will be careful.”  
He gave you a kind smile, “Of course besides I have you to look after me, don’t I?”  
You gave your uncle a swift nod and went to sort out your weapons and grab some ammunition and supplies. You loaded your quiver with as many arrows as it could manage and stuffed some non-perishable food into your pack along with a canteen of water. Truth be told you had no idea how long Drake’s adventure would take but it would be wise for you to be prepared. When you were ready to go you approached Drake with your uncle by your side.  
When you approached Drake he was staring at on old tapestry and taking notes in his battered leather journal. Your uncle was nearby to translate for you when you spoke up, “Are you ready to leave, Drake?”  
Drake looked up from his journal and smiled at you, “Y/N, your village is beautiful… And yeah I’m ready to get out of here. According to my map the temple lies just to the East it might be a little bit of a journey.”  
Thankfully with the presence of your uncle came a flow of communication between you and Drake so you were now indirectly able to understand each other. You gave a polite nod before responding, “Okay go ahead lead the way, Drake.”  
Drake took the lead and began leading you and your uncle through the humid rainforest and he began telling you stories about his past adventures. While Drake continued to spin his tales your uncle was kind enough to translate for you. You had to admit if the tale that Drake was telling was actually true than it would be very impressive. He was telling you about his time in Panama and how he found the secret of El Dorado and the treasure that carried a terrible curse. Drake was in the middle of retelling how he dropped the treasure in the middle of the ocean when you heard it… it was faint but undeniably you had heard it. It was the sound of snapping tree branches and footsteps coming from the north and if they were going to such extremes to keep themselves hidden you could only guess that they weren’t friendly.  
Then you saw it the gleam of something metallic as it caught the sunlight and you heard a gun cock you realized what was going on and sprang into action. You jumped forward and knocked your uncle and Drake to the ground, “Watch out!”  
Thankfully whoever it was that was firing the gun was a terrible shot and they missed by a mile giving the three of you ample time to take cover and survey your prospects. Drake was the first to respond, “It’s a small force coming from the north. Shit! They’re heavily armed…”  
Just as he was finishing his sentence a man was attempting to sneak up on Drake but you were already stringing your bow and lining up a shot. You quickly shouted out, he might not understand you but he would understand your urgency, “Drake, get down!”  
He looked startled but he ducked as your shot found its mark, “Thank you, Y/N. Right ok I’ll stop talking…”  
You weren’t listening instead you were firing arrow after arrow into the oncoming force; you could have sworn you felt Drake’s eyes on you. But a moment later Drake began firing shots into the wave of incoming hostiles. You, Drake, and your uncle had the fight under control and it was over within a few minutes your previous injury felt a bit sore but you could manage it. You walked out onto the rainforest floor and started retrieving the still viable arrows and supplies that could be used; on your way back you noticed what all of these men were wearing.  
When you approached your uncle and Drake were chatting quietly in English apparently because you couldn’t understand what they were saying. You approached them and spoke up, “These men attacked without warning and they’re not wearing any distinguishing colors; so they are hired men. Who exactly is after Paititi besides you, Drake?” You waited for your uncle to translate what you had said and while he did you handed Drake a gun that belonged to the men you had to kill. You figured that he had to be low on ammunition after that firefight.  
He took the gun with a nod in your direction, “I don’t know who could possibly be after Paititi but you’re right these men are mercenaries or guns for hire essentially. Whoever it is needs to be stopped… I don’t want them getting too close to your village.”  
You had to agree with him on that, there were many children in your village and they did not deserve to be subjected to this needless violence. After the three of you had collected yourselves you began the journey through the thick foliage of the rainforest floor. After a lengthy journey through the rainforest you came upon a rather old looking building that you had to guess was the temple that Drake had be looking for. It was breathtaking, it was old and its foundation was cracking but it was as if the building itself had been lost in time. It amazed you that even after living in this rainforest for the entirety of your life you never traveled this far and discovered this temple before.  
The three of you entered the ancient temple and you grabbed a torch from its place upon the wall and lit it with the lighter in your pocket. There was a rather large door that looked like it was rigged to a pulley system but the pulley system was hooked up to what looked like buttons with strange hieroglyphic images on it. Immediately Drake was pulled toward the puzzle like a moth to a flame. He started speaking almost to himself, “Oh this is incredible I remember seeing these symbols n some of the tapestries in your village. Hold on I made some notes in my journal…”  
Drake looked through his scrappy leather journal and began to press the buttons and before long the pulley system came to life and slowly the large door began to lift, revealing a second chamber. You turned to your uncle and uttered, in complete astonishment, “He can figure all of this out and yet he can’t speak Quechua?”  
You hadn’t meant anything by it and you certainly hadn’t meant for your uncle to translate it back to Drake but he did. Drake looked from your uncle to you and then burst into a fit of laughter, “No I’m afraid not.” You were mortified and you gave your uncle a pointed look but he only smiled at you in return.  
You entered into the next chamber and your breath caught in your throat… the chamber was covered in mosaic paintings of Incan Gods and Goddesses. You could tell that the paintings had been subjected to the harshness of time but all things considered they were in amazing condition. You were well versed in your culture’s history and you could immediately identify each deity that was being depicted.  
Drake came to a halt beside you and ran his hand along one of the murals, “This is incredible. Who is this?”  
You were completely lost in the beauty of the murals but you answered, “This is Viracocha… he was the God that created, well he created everything! They say that after he created the world Viracocha traveled amongst mortal men and performed great and noble deeds.” You began to walk up to each mural and what you didn’t notice was how Drake and your uncle followed you. You walked up to the next mural, “This is Inti, he was believed to be the son of Viracocha, and also the God of agriculture. The people held him in high regard and some even held that they were his direct descendants. This is depicting Illapa the God of rain. This is Mamaquilla she was the wife of Inti, and she was believed to be the Goddess of the Earth. This one is of Mamacocha the Goddess of the Seas.” You continued through the rest of the murals until you came back around to where you started and you sighed in disbelief, “This is absolutely incredible! How could I have lived here all of my life and never known this was out here?”  
You expected Drake to answer you, once your uncle was done translating, but he was surprisingly quiet. You looked up at him and saw that he was looking at you with an expression that looked almost full of awe and wonder. The look he was giving you was intense and you felt your face almost heat up under his gaze. You decided to try and snap him out of his reverie, “Are all of your adventures like this, Drake? Full of discovery and wonder?”  
He finally came back and cleared his throat giving a nervous chuckle, “I guess it is… yeah. There are usually more than a few people trying to kill me but I guess I kind of brought that along with me. I guess so I’ve seen some incredible things more than most people get to experience in their entire lives.”  
You ran your hands along the cracked stone murals thoughtfully, “Well I’m certainly envious of you in that regard. If my life could include half as much adventure and discovery as yours I would be incredibly thankful.”  
Drake seemed to ponder that for a moment, “Really? Even after everything that’s happened? You know you could always come with me… “  
He said the last part somewhat quietly as if he was unsure and you had no idea why but the whole suggestion had your face heating up. You weren’t opposed to the idea, you actually rather liked the idea but you kept that bit to yourself. Instead you chose to send him a bright smile and a chuckle. You realized that there was another set of hieroglyphics in front of the mural for Inti and they seemed rather familiar to you. You and Drake walked over to it but Drake was the one to speak up, “Crap… I don’t recognize these symbols.”  
However you did, the hieroglyphics depicted what was referred to as the seed of life and its various stages of growth. You ran your hand over the different hieroglyphics and if your assumption was correct then if you pushed them in the correct order… Just as you pressed the last button a small door opened in front of you and revealed a scroll.  
You let out a sigh of relief and Drake reached for the scroll, he chuckled in disbelief, “Well I’ll be damned, this is pointing to another temple that doesn’t even appear on any other map. It’s quite a journey but this is unbelievable…”  
You grinned up at him, “Well we’ve come this far… We can’t just give up now!”  
He gave you a huge grin and the three of you made your way back out of the temple and into the rainforest once more. The sun was beginning to set and your uncle made the suggestion to set up camp and rest for the evening. The next temple was a rather lengthy distance away and you were honestly still recovering from your injury, so you welcomed the brief rest. You found a secluded cave and built a small fire at the mouth; the whole situation had you feeling Déjà vu from how you first met Drake. You laughed to yourself at how quickly things had changed.  
You took your uncle’s suggestion to get some rest and made yourself as comfortable as you could and left the two men to talk by the fire. You awoke a little while later to find a jacket draped over your form and you remember seeing Drake wearing it earlier in your adventure. He must have draped it over you to keep you from getting cold in the chillier evening weather. You got up and stretched and made your way to the mouth of the cave to find that both Drake and your uncle were exactly where you had left them. They both greeted you warmly and you responded in kind as you quietly made your way over to Drake, handing him his jacket with a smile, “Thank you, Drake.”  
He gave you a warm smile and nodded, “It’s light enough outside if you are both ready to make the journey towards the next temple.”  
You looked towards your uncle and he gave you a nod in affirmation, “Yes let’s be on our way. You should take the lead Drake since you have the map.”  
You gathered up your gear once again and put out the fire before setting out once again. Drake took the lead towards the next temple and you hung back with your uncle. After a moment your uncle spoke up, “He was asking about you once you had fallen asleep.”  
That statement startled you, “What do you mean? What was he asking you?”  
Your uncle simply smiled at you, “Drake was asking about you. He wanted to know what you were like, your interests, about your life, things like that. He had quite a few questions about you. He’s a good man you know… he certainly attracts danger but his heart is in the right place. So I approve and you have my blessing in case you needed it.”  
You’re fairly certain your face couldn’t get any redder at this point. He was asking about you? Hold on a second, “You approve? I have your blessing… Uncle, what are you saying?”  
He simply rolled his eyes at you, “Y/N, I’m not blind anyone that’s around the two of you can see it. I’ve seen the way he looks at you especially when he thinks you aren’t looking. Likewise, I’ve seen the way you gaze at him sometimes.”  
You shyly looked over at Drake who seemed to be oblivious to what was going on and then you turned back to your uncle, “It is not like that uncle besides we don’t even speak the same language.”  
Your uncle simply scoffed at you, “That can easily be remedied in time, Y/N.”  
As much as you hated to admit it your uncle did have a point, so you pressed on, “Would you teach me? Would you teach me how to speak English?”  
Your uncle nodded and smiled as if he was keeping a secret and knowing your uncle he probably was. You spent the next bit of your journey speaking with your uncle and learning new phrases and words that sounded bizarre to your own ears. It felt like you had been traveling for ages when you came upon a secluded spring of water amongst the thick foliage of the rainforest. Your uncle wasted no time in walking towards the edge of the water and cooling off. You also walked towards the water’s edge but put some distance between yourself and your uncle.  
You splashed some water onto the back of your neck and noticed that Drake quietly approached you and mirrored your actions. You tried to stop yourself from blushing but it was difficult not to with the information that your uncle had given you. Suddenly you felt Drake put his hand on yours and you shyly dragged your eyes up from his hand to his eyes. He held your gaze somewhat nervously and spoke slowly, “You are beautiful…”  
Hold on! You understood that perfectly he just said that in Quechua not English! He asked your uncle to teach him how to speak Quechua… You placed your other hand over your mouth and laughed in surprise. He smiled brightly at you obviously pleased that he had said it correctly. You looked at him and steeled your nerves, slowly and cautiously you spoke, “You amaze me…”  
It was his turn to look surprised as he processed that you said that to him in English, it was hesitant and maybe rough, but it was English nonetheless. You both shared a small laugh, and Drake looked at you, “Well it’s certainly a start. Come on we’re getting close to the temple.”  
Drake offered you his hand and pulled up beside him and when you turned toward your uncle you noticed his undeniable grin. The three of you continued on until you arrived in a small clearing in front of a massive stone edifice, this was undeniably the temple that you were searching for. But something felt off it was just too quiet and you weren’t the only one that felt it. The three of you pulled your weapons and aimed them defensively towards the seemingly empty rainforest. Drake was the first one to call out, “Who’s out there? Show yourself now, or I’ll shoot.”  
All at once a large group of armed men came out of the rainforest from every angle and they effectively backed the three of you into a corner. As much as you wanted to put up a fight you were seriously outnumbered. A man emerged from the group and at his appearance Drake’s expression hardened. The man addressed Drake directly, “Hello, Nathan so good to see that you haven’t perished in the rainforest.”  
Drake looked beyond furious, “Jackson… so it was you. This whole wild goose chase for this lost city was a set up?”  
The man gave an unsettling smile, “I knew that if anyone could find the Lost City of Paititi it would be the great Nathan Drake and look you came through in the end. Now you’re just going to have to help us through this temple and into the actual city.”  
Drake scoffed, “And why the hell would I do that jackass?”  
The stranger lifted his hand and several of the heavily armed men raised their weapons on you and your uncle, “You’re going to help me because if you don’t… I’m going to kill you companions here and once they’re gone then I’ll just have to move on to their villages… Now it’s your choice, Drake.”


End file.
